Annie In OZ
by jyvonne13
Summary: Annie ends up in OZ and discovers for the first time what happened to Oscar after the tornado and that he's in love with Glinda. How does Annie react, how does she deal with her own love for Oscar, and does she go back home to Kansas without him?
1. Back In Kansas

**I actually wrote an Oz the Great and Powerful story. Does anyone even care about Oz the Great and Powerful anymore? This movie came out like 3 years ago. Well I still enjoy it and I still totally ship Oz and Glinda. I watched the movie recently and as we all know Oz has a thing with Annie before coming to OZ so I figured why not explore that a bit.**

 **Hope you like it. Remember to leave a review'**

Chapter 1:

Back to Kansas

The land of OZ was sparkling under the light of the sun one beautiful afternoon. The Emerald City was busy, the birds and butterflies flew through the sky, and the wicked witches were defeated...for now.

Oscar had defeated the witches over a month ago. Ever since he'd been living in OZ as their wizard and king. He loved life here. OZ was absolutely beautiful and he lived in an amazing palace with all the riches he ever could have desired with people waiting on him hand and foot.

Those things would have been most important to him a month ago. If someone would have asked him why he would want to be king he would have said for the vault of endless gold in the basement of the Emerald City palace. He was a changed man now. What was most important to him now was helping people. He'd found what he was truly in this life to do and that was much more satisfying than all of the riches in the world.

He was the king of OZ and more importantly he had the love of his life Glinda. He could never ask for anything more than this beautiful woman by his side.

This particular afternoon the two of them were walking down the yellow brick road together hand in hand. "Do you ever miss Kansas?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged. He hadn't really thought much about it to be honest. "I had a few close friends there, but they all probably think I'm dead. I don't know, I feel like I have a better life here."

"It's destiny that you're here."

"I think so too," he said looking down at her. She was his destiny.

"I still want to see it though."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said excitedly. "You know the ins and outs of my world. But I've never seen where you come from."

"Can you take us there?"

"I can try. I've never tried to leave OZ before."

He'd come to OZ unintentionally through a tornado and he still had no idea how it happened. "Will we have to conjure up a tornado and ride it there?"

She laughed. "No silly."

She held up her wand and concentrated. A moment later they disappeared and seemed to be floating through oblivion until they ended up exactly where Oz had been when his hot air balloon had been in the tornado. The only difference now was the carnival was gone.

Before he could say anything else he saw Glinda collapse next to him and he quickly reached out and caught her. "Glinda, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded although she felt very weak and dizzy. "I'm fine." She tried to stand but ended up leaning into him.

"What's wrong?" He was starting to panic now. He never should have suggested she bring them here.

"I didn't realize how difficult it would be to get here."

"Come sit down." He led her over to a bench on the side of the road and they sat there for a few minutes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "Don't worry. I'm fine." She looked around at the empty land surprised. It was much less exciting and colorful than she thought it would be. "This is Kansas."

"Yeah. The carnival I was in used to be right here," he said. "Can you stand?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she said standing up.

"Good. I'll take you into town." They went into the city. As they walked Kansas, and just his world in general, seemed ridiculously plain compared to OZ. He'd been in Oz for a month and a half and he wondered how he ever dealt with living here.

Glinda however was fascinated. She looked back and forth at the buildings and shops and people in carriages going up and down the road. It was different than OZ. More subtle but quaint.

"Oz?! Is that you?"

He saw his former magic assistant Frank who was standing in front of a coffee shop.

"Yeah, it's me," Oz said. He came towards him and the two gave each other a hug.

"Where have you been? I thought you were dead!" Frank exclaimed.

"Let's go inside and talk," Oz said gesturing to the coffee shop they were in front of. He doubted James would believe him about OZ, who would anyway? People once refused to believe the earth revolved around the sun, how would anyone believe him about the magical land of Oz?

They went inside, sat at a table, and ordered coffee.

"This is Glinda," Oz said afterwards.

"Frank," Frank said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Glinda said. "You're one of Oz's friends?"

"Yeah...well we worked together," Franks said not making eye contact with Oscar as he remembered what had passed between them before he had disappeared. They weren't friends, Oscar didn't need friends. "Are you um, Oz's girlfriend?"

"Yes," she replied.

The waitress brought them their coffee.

"So where have you been?" Frank asked Oscar. "How did you get out of the tornado?"

"Well, don't think I'm insane for this because it's all true," Oz said. He wondered how he was supposed to tell this story but then he just decided to go for it. "After the tornado I landed in this place called OZ."

James raised his eyebrows.

"Hold on, let me finish. I met this girl who told me that I was a wizard and I was going to be the king of OZ and all I had to do was kill the evil witch. Turns out she and her sister were the evil witches and Glinda here is the good witch. All of the people thought I was a wizard so I stopped the witches from killing everyone. Now I'm the king and I've been living in luxury in the palace in the Emerald City."

James blinked for a moment. "I think you hit your head on something."

Oscar sighed. "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"You're telling me there's this magical world named after you and you're just automatically a rich wizard?"

"Yes."

"Oz…"

"It is true," Glinda said.

"And you're the good witch?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

She took out her wand and picked up the waiter across the room and made him float over behind the bar.

James stared at them in disbelief. "Oh my god..."

"So what have you been doing?" Oz asked casually as if he didn't just tell James a story about a magical world and Glinda didn't just do magic with a magic wand.

James collected his thoughts. "I…I've been working at the bar down the street. It pays pretty well."

"Has Annie gotten married yet?"

"She broke off the engagement."

Oz was surprised to hear that. "Why?"

"She wanted to go back to you and after the tornado she hoped you would somehow come back for a while. Seems like you're already in a pretty committed relationship right now though." Frank looked at his watch. "Hey, I'd hate to leave you alone but I have to be to work soon. Are you going to go back?"

"Yeah, we'll be going back at the end of the day," Oz said.

"Oh. Are you staying there for good? I mean, you'll come back and visit, right?"

Oz looked at Glinda since she had gotten them there. "I'll try to bring us here," she said. "It's very hard to travel between our worlds. I don't think I can do it very often."

"Well, I'll most likely be around if you ever decide to come back and visit."

"Alright. See you whenever I see you again Frank," Oz said. Then he realized something. "Hey Frank!" he called to him before he could leave. "About everything I said to you before the tornado...I'm sorry. You're one of the best friends I've ever had."

Frank was surprised to hear him say that. He'd never heard Oscar apologize for anything a day in his life. But something had changed about Oscar since the last time he'd seen him. He definitely wasn't the same person. "It's okay," Frank said with a smile. "You're my best friend too." With that, Frank had to leave.

"Frank seems like a very nice guy," Glinda said.

"Yeah, he is. I treated him like shit when we worked on the magic show together. I just hope he can forgive me," Oscar said.

Glinda hugged him. "I'm sure he can forgive you. You're a wonderful man."

They walked some more and saw some more things. Glinda asked him questions about where he lived and his family and friends. They arrived at a candy shop and Oscar bought her whatever she wanted.

"This is delicious!" she exclaimed.

He laughed. "I still think OZ candy is better."

She giggled. Then she remembered something. "Who is Annie?"

"Hmm?" he said surprised she'd ask.

"You were talking about her with Frank. Who is she? Did you love her?"

"I did love her," Oscar said hesitantly. "She didn't love me though. She left me to marry another man."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Glinda said.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Don't be sorry. She looked like you, but she wasn't you. I love you more than I ever loved Annie."

With that Glinda gave him a very passionate kiss.

Afterwards Glinda wanted to order something to eat to see if their food was the same as in her world. Then they left the shop and as they walked down the street they passed a stand where a man was selling pearl necklaces.

"Would you like to buy one ma'am?" he asked her.

She looked over them. "They are very beautiful. How much?"

"$30," he replied.

Dollars? "I don't have dollars," she said. She pulled out her gold. "But I do have this."

The man looked stunned at all of the gold she had. "Is this real gold ma'am?"

"The finest in the land."

"Well, just give me 30 of these."

She handed over the money not realizing that she was seriously over paying. "Thank you," she said putting on the necklace.

While she was buying her necklace Oz heard someone call his name. He looked over and saw Annie. He went towards her and before he could say anything she hugged him. "Oscar!" she exclaimed. "You're okay! I was so worried about you after the tornado…Frank said you were dead but I didn't believe it…"

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry about me Annie. I'm fine."

"But where have you been?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it," he said not wanting to have to try and convince her that OZ was real. "I heard you broke off the engagement."

"I did," she said nodding. "I thought I loved him but I realized I love you more. I was wrong for what I did to you. If you can ever forgive me."

"I do. Don't worry."

"Good," she said with a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you're here. Now we can be together again. Just like the way things used to be…"

Before she could finish Glinda came over. "Look at the necklace I bought darling," she said.

"It looks beautiful on you," he said putting his arm around her waist.

Annie was surprised. "Darling…?"

"Annie, this is Glinda. Glinda, Annie," Oz said introducing them.

Glinda was a bit surprised as well. She didn't realize that this was Annie. Now that she looked closer they did kind of look alike, same blonde hair and same figure. She shook her hand nicely anyway. "Nice to meet you Annie."

"You too Glinda," Annie said still slightly dazed by the fact that Oz was in a relationship. "How long have you two been together?"

"About a month and a half now," Glinda replied.

"I thought you would still love me Oscar," Annie said. Her sadness was obvious.

"I'm sorry Annie," Oz said. "You should go call up that guy and tell him you love him. You deserve a good man in your life."

"Yeah…well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Maybe you'll see me again someday," he said not making any promises that he would come back.

"Bye."

"Annie seems like a nice girl," Glinda said as they continued down the road.

"I thought so too until she left me," Oz said.

"Well she did seem to regret it a lot." She put her hand in his. "But things happen for a reason right?"

He kissed her. "You're right dear."

The sun was starting to set.

"We should probably head home before it gets dark," Oscar said.

Glinda waved her wand again and they arrived on the yellow brick road where they had been walking that morning. Once again Glinda had used a lot of magic to get them back and she felt weak again.

Oscar picked her up and started to carry her back to the Emerald City palace. "I need to lay you down and take care of you Glinda."

"Can you make me ice cream?" she said tiredly.

He laughed. "I'll get you all the ice cream you want."


	2. In OZ

Chapter 2:

In OZ

Six months later...

Annie was back in Kansas at the house that she now shared with John Gale. She sat on the front porch one morning in a chair looking out at the cloudy sky. She had been married to John for nearly 6 months now. They had a beautiful wedding and she had gotten to know his family very well, they adored her. And she loved him...right?

And yet she couldn't stop thinking about Oscar.

She was a teenager when she met Oscar, 17 years old to be exact. They met at a party, and had their first dance. An hour later she'd caught him making out with another girl in the corner. She then decided he wasn't worth it. They met again the next day and he apologized. They had an off and on relationship for the next five years.

She loved Oscar and wanted to be with him always. But Oscar was too unpredictable. All his traveling and various jobs that hardly paid enough to keep food on the table, the lying and cheating, all the women he dated.

Then she met John Gale. He was a good man. He'd graduated from university, went to church, was charitable, a family man. Her parents and her sister Emily pushed her to date John and she ended up seeing him behind Oscars back (not that Oscar hadn't seen plenty of other women behind her back). She decided that John was a more wholesome man than Oscar ever would be and said yes when he asked her to marry him.

But she never stopped thinking about Oscar. She pulled a photo of Oscar out of her dress pocket. There would always be a void that John could never fill. Oscar would have her heart forever.

The front door opened and John came outside. "Are you alright darling?"

Annie quickly hid the photo back in her pocket. "I'm fine honey."

He held her hands. "I'm going to visit my family later today. Would you like to come?"

"Of course," she said. "But um, I'd like to go for a walk for a little while. Just to clear my head."

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked concerned.

"Of course. I'll be back soon." She gave him a kiss and then proceeded to walk out of the neighborhood.

She knew she had to forget about Oscar. John was an incredibly man and he cared about her deeply. And Oscar had moved on anyway. But deep in her heart she knew it had been a mistake to let Oscar go.

She ended up in town and was walking past a restaurant. A few steps later she wasn't in town. She was floating through a portal and a few seconds later she wasn't in Kansas anymore.

A giant butterfly flew past her, the wind blew through trees that smelled of flowers and fruits, the sun was brighter, the world was more colorful, and she was standing on a road made of yellow bricks.

She looked around confused and panicked. Where was she?! She turned around and at the end of the road in the distance was a huge city that radiated emerald green and there was a beautiful emerald palace in the center of it. She wondered if she went towards it she could find someone to help her.

All of a sudden a giant bird flew past her and startled her. It was blue and orange and unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

With that she decided it would be best to go towards the city.

*WW*

Oscar walked through the Emerald City with Finley flying by his side. Half his time was spent in the castle where people came to see the wizard in his "true form" and as for wishes. But he liked to leave the castle and walk among the people on nice sunny days like this.

People greeted him warmly as he walked through the city. All of the people in OZ respected him deeply as their wizard.

"It's a beautiful day Finley and not a witch in sight," Oscar said proudly. "They won't be back."

"They promised they would come back," Finley pointed out.

Oscar laughed. "After that performance we won't be seeing their faces around here any time soon. And if they do come back, we'll scare them away again or blow them into dust."

"What would Glinda say if she heard you saying things like that?" Finley said with a chuckle. Glinda was highly against killing of any kind let alone blowing someone to dust.

Oscar shrugged. "What Glinda doesn't know won't hurt her," he said with a wink.

They past by a jewelry store that had just opened. Oscar looked at the things in the window. "What if I bought one of these for Glinda?"

"She'd love them!" Finley said mesmerized by the sparkling diamonds.

"Then it's settled." They went inside and Oscar started looking around.

"Your highness!" The store owner said bowing to him. "How can I help you?"

"I want the finest diamonds you have for Glinda."

"Only the best for the good witch," the store owner said leading Oscar to his most priceless diamonds. "I think any one of these are fit for a lady like Miss Glinda."

Oscar looked through the jewelry on the table and settled on a beautiful sparkling diamond necklace. "I'll buy this one."

"Excellent choice," the store owner said leading Oscar over to the checkout counter. The wrapped the necklace up and Oscar paid for it then he and Finley were on their way.

"When are you going to give it to her?" Finley asked.

"Give what to who?" China Girl said catching up to them.

"China Girl you cannot tell anyone about this," Oscar said seriously.

"I promise!" She said innocently.

"I bought this for Glinda," Oscar said showing her the necklace.

"Ooh pretty!"

"I'm going to give it to her tonight."

"I think she'll love it!" China Girl grabbed Finleys arm. "Come play a game with me Finley."

Oscar couldn't help but laugh as Finley was dragged away. He put the necklace back in his jacket pocket and kept walking.

Meanwhile Annie had entered the city. People were going about their business getting off from work, picking children up from school, buying things, eating at places. It was a very busy and beautiful city with some of the most incredible architecture she'd ever seen in her life.

She stopped someone in the street. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?"

The person looked confused. Everyone in OZ knew about the Emerald City. "You're on the Emerald City," he said continuing on to pick his wife up from work.

She was still confused. She ran into someone else. "Pardon me, how do I get out of here?"

"Just go through those gates there," the woman said pointing to where Annie had just come from.

This wasn't helping. She didn't know what to do. John had to have been worried by now. She had to get home.

All of a sudden Oscar saw her in front of him. She looked confused and scared. He was also confused. How did she get to OZ?

"Annie," he said going towards her.

"Oscar!" She exclaimed relieved to have found someone she knew.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had just gone for a walk and all of a sudden I ended up here...where are we?"

"This is OZ," he replied.

"OZ?" She said confused.

He realized this would take a lot more explanation. "Come walk with me and I'll tell you everything."

They walked together and he told her everything from the beginning starting with the tornado to the defeat of the wicked witches. Afterwards Annie was in shock and Oscar expected that reaction.

"I know it's a lot to take in," he said.

"I never would have guessed..." She said in disbelief. "How did I get here then? There was no tornado and I didn't have any magic to get me here."

"Maybe Glinda would know," Oscar replied. "Come back to my palace with me and we'll find out if she knows."


	3. Explanation

Chapter 3:

Explanation

They soon arrived at the massive Emerald City palace. Annie was shocked by the size and beauty just on the outside. They got inside and she was even more surprised.

"This is where you live?"

"Yeah, home to me and Glinda now and forever," Oscar said as he led her inside.

"This is really incredible Oz," Annie said. She looked up at him. "I guess you really are living your dreams."

"I've always wanted to do great things. I never thought it would be in this way though."

"I always knew you would," Annie said. She had such a strong urge to hug him and kiss him. Before she could do anything he spoke.

"Glinda has been out all day. I think she'll be back later. Until then would you like a tour?"

"Of course!" Annie said.

He showed her all of the palace from the many massive rooms, the throne room, the dining room, the ballroom. Eventually then ended up on the balcony overlooking the city.

"I never asked you how things were back in Kansas. Have you seen Frank?"

"I have. He's doing well. He met someone recently."

"Really?" Oscar said amused.

"Oh yeah, she's a lovely lady," Annie said with a laugh. "I think you'd approve of her."

"Did you have your wedding yet?"

"Yes, I did." She looked down. "It went well."

He grew concerned. "You don't sound like it."

"It's nothing. The wedding went nicely and John is a good man. I just...feel like something is missing."

"And what would that be?" He asked curiously.

Before she could say it was him they noticed Glinda coming towards the castle down below.

"There's Glinda," Oscar said. "Let's go downstairs so we can find out what's going on."

She followed him downstairs.

Glinda was just coming through the front doors. A smile lit her face when she saw Oscar. "Oz!" She ran over and leaped into his arms. "I've missed you so much!"

He gave her a big hug. "I've missed you too." He proceeded to kiss her over and over again then hold her in his embrace.

She was startled to see Annie behind him. "Annie, what a surprise."

"Hello," Annie said waving at her trying not to show how much her heart was hurting seeing Oscar so affectionate with her.

"How did you...?"

"That's what we were going to ask you," Oscar said.

"Well how about we all sit down and you can tell me what happened?" Glinda said.

Annie told her how she'd gone for a walk at home and ended up here.

"Where were you when you ended up here?" Glinda asked.

"I was in front of the cafe," Annie replied.

"That's where you and I left," Glinda said to Oscar. She thought for a moment. "It's possible that I didn't close the portal completely when we left. And Annie just happened to be in the right spot to go into it."

"Is there a way to send her back?" Oscar asked.

"I can certainly send her back." She pulled out her wand.

Annie didn't want to go back just yet though. She knew if she went back it was possible that she would never see Oscar again. She wanted to spend more time with him and maybe confess all of her feelings to him. It was a malicious thought but maybe he'd be convinced to love her again.

"Wait," she said.

"What's wrong?" Glinda asked as she raised her wand.

"I was just wondering if I could stay a few more days," Annie said. "This is such an incredible world, I've never seen anything like it. I'd love to see more of it before I go back home."

"I don't see why not," Oscar said. "I'll show you whatever you want to see."

"That would be wonderful!" Annie said excitedly taking his hand. "Thank you Oz!"


	4. One And Only

Chapter 4:

One and Only

For the rest of the evening they had dinner at the castle prepared by their incredible chefs and Annie was shown around the Emerald City.

Afterwards, Oscar sent Finley and China Girl to keep Annie occupied while he went off with Glinda to give her the gift he got her. The two of them walked hand in hand out to the beautiful gardens of the castle.

Oscar found it odd suddenly having Annie here. He had all but put Annie out of his mind since he'd started his new life here and now that she was around again he didn't know how to feel.

He had certainly loved Annie. She had been the kind and gentle calmness that balanced out his unpredictable bad behavior. Maybe he would still be with Annie if he hadn't screwed up so much. If it weren't for all of the lying and deceiving he did for a living and the indecisiveness about whether or not he wanted to be with Annie and the casual flings behind her back she wouldn't have left him. It was his fault and he knew it.

He had been young and flirtatious when he and Annie first met. He was handsome and charming and he knew it and he had any woman he wanted and didn't care. Then she came around. She had been the only one to come close to taming him. She was different. And while she had been the only girl he ever truly loved at that point, he couldn't shake his old ways. Eventually she grew on him for real and she was the only woman he wanted.

But by then it was too late.

He knew John Gale. The two of them had met many times. John was everything that Oscar wasn't and didn't want to be. Family oriented, tied down, had a 9 to 5 job, predictable, and gentlemanly. He was the type of man that any woman with a stable future wanted and deserved. Maybe that was why Annie chose John, he was everything that she wanted in Oscar that he couldn't be.

"It's a lovely night," Glinda said suddenly breaking Oscar out of her thoughts.

"Not as lovely as you are Glinda," he said.

She looked up at him lovingly. "You're so sweet," she said before kissing him.

Oscar was a changed man now. Being in OZ has done that to him, defeating the evil witches and liberating a group of people had done it, and Glinda had done it. She was the only woman who could ever tame Oscar completely. She did what Annie couldn't do. She trusted him, she believed in him, and she captured his heart like no other.

Because of that she was the only woman his heart belonged to and ver would belong to.

He put his forehead to hers and looks into her sparkling blue eyes. "I got something for you today."

"Ooh what is it?" She said excitedly.

He laughed at her bubbliness. "Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes with a wide smile on her face.

"No peeking."

"I promise."

He took out the necklace and put it on her. "Open your eyes."

She looked down at it and gasped. "Oz it's beautiful!" She wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him. "Thank you so much sweet heart!"

He chuckled. "I knew you'd like it." He hugged her and kissed her some more. "I love you Glinda, you'll always be the woman of my heart."

"I love you to the edge of the universe and back Oz."


	5. Spending Time Together

Chapter 5:

Spending Time Together

The next day Annie was excited to see this mysterious land of OZ, but she was more excited to spend the day with Oscar.

She had been staying in a huge luxurious room in the castle and was given beautiful dresses to wear. As she looked around her room and just the castle itself, she never would have imagined that this was the life Oscar was living after he disappeared that fateful day.

She left the room for breakfast that was served downstairs. As she got her delicious breakfast she heard voices in the next room. She went over to the door so she could hear better.

"Do you really have to go?" Oscar was saying to Glinda.

"I'll be back later tonight," she said.

"But I'll miss you."

She giggled. "I'll miss you too. But have fun today."

"I'll tell you all about it when you get back," he said.

Annie slowly entered the room and nearly dropped her plate when she saw the two of them kissing.

Just as they pulled away they saw her in the room. "Hey Annie," Oscar said. "Enjoying the breakfast?"

"It's delicious, thank you," Annie said acting like what she saw didn't bother her. She saw the sparkling diamonds around Glinda's neck, that wasn't there yesterday.

"Oz will be showing you around our world today," Glinda said. "I would come but I will be in the southern realm taking care of some philanthropy stuff."

"Have fun," Annie said politely even though she was excited about being alone with Oscar.

"You have fun too," Glinda said. She turned to Oscar and gave him one last passionate kiss. "See you later sweet heart."

"Bye Glinda," Oscar said watching her as she left. Once she was gone he turned to Annie. "Well we should head out now. There's lots to see. I doubt we'll get to all of it by the end of the day."

"I'm really excited," Annie said following him to the front door. "Is it a lot different than Kansas?"

Oscar smirked knowingly. "You have no idea."

OZ certainly was much different than where they came from. On their journey down the yellow brick road they saw lots of plants and animals not found back home. They went to different cities and villages. They lots of different people who all seemed to be very happy and peaceful. All of it was some of the most beautiful sights Annie had ever seen in her life.

As they were exiting a town where a parade was going on Annie noticed dark clouds in the distance. "What's that over there?"

"That's where Evanora and Theodora live," Oscar said. "It's best to avoid that if you don't want to get killed or ripped limb from limb by flying monkeys."

"Flying monkeys?" Annie said. She knew she shouldn't have been shocked, anything was possible here. "Will Evanora and Theodora ever come back to the Emerald City?"

"Probably, they've come back before. But they're no match for the Wizard of OZ," Oscar said proudly.

Annie giggled. "How do you ever defeat them? You don't have magical powers."

Oscar smirked. "I'll show you before you leave."

That mischievous smirk that Annie knew all too well she knew this would be good.

All of a sudden she tripped on a loose brick. She reached out and Oscar quickly caught her before she could fall. "Are you okay?" He asked picked her back up on her feet.

"Yes..."

She looked into his eyes and she looked into hers. They hadn't been this close in a long time. They hadn't felt each other's touch like this or each other's heartbeats since before the tornado. They could both feel the sparks between them.

Annie held him tighter and cautiously leaned forward. The sparks got stronger.

All of a sudden Oscar backed up and let go of her to her disappointment. He cleared his throat and looked down at the ground where she had tripped. "I'm glad you're okay. Sometimes this bricks can get a little uneven. I'll have to have someone fix it soon."

Annie looked down as well hiding the blush on her face. She couldn't have imagined the whole thing. There had definitely been something there just like old times.

"Let's go this way," Oscar said.

He walked with his hands in his pockets and a reasonable distance away from her as he thought about what had happened. It felt like holding her the way he used to. He remembered feeling warm and complete with her. But those feelings couldn't come back. That had been a long time ago, things had passed between them that couldn't be taken back, he was in love with Glinda.

Right?


	6. Not The Jealous Type

Chapter 6:

Not the Jealous Type

Glinda had spent the day in the southern realm of OZ. It was given to her by her father many years ago to rule over and to this day she took it very seriously and always came to help when people were in need, such as today when she was helping to open an orphanage.

She didn't consider herself the jealous type, not by a long shot. But she'd be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit bothered by Oscar and Annie being alone for the day without her.

Of course she didn't know Annie. She liked to think that Annie wasn't the type of girl to take her Oz away from her. From what Glinda knew of her she seemed like a nice girl. And from what Oscar told her, Annie had left him to get married to another man. She had nothing to worry about.

When Oscar had first come to OZ he had been such a womanizer. The worst of it was maybe Theodora. Even after Glinda and Oscar had gotten together he wouldn't give up his old ways. It took her threatening to leave him for him to finally stop.

Many things about Oscar had changed since he'd first come to OZ. He was no longer a con man. Nor was he full of greed. Glinda had seen the goodness in him from the start and that goodness was confirmed when he'd saved the people of OZ. Not only that but he'd shown her loyalty and love. After he put away those womanizing ways for good, he only had eyes for her.

She ran her fingers along the diamonds around her neck and smiled.

For all of his faults, Oscar was a good man. She loved him with all of her heart and soul and she knew he loved her. But she couldn't help but be bothered by Annie. She questioned why Annie really wanted to stay here and for how long she was planning to.

However, one thing she couldn't shake was that moment she had first met Oscar. The way he looked at her was one of familiarity and joy yet confusion. He had thought she was Annie. And in that split moment she had seen before she even knew what it was that he had loved Annie.

*WW*

Later that evening Glinda arrived at the Emerald City castle. "Oscar!" She called. "I'm home."

All of a sudden China Girl ran over to her. "He's not here."

Glinda was surprised. "Where is he?"

"Still out with Annie."

"I see," Glinda said with a frown.

"I think Annie likes him," China Girl said.

"Don't be silly China..." Glinda said waving it off even though she wondered if China Girl could be right.

"But it's true," China Girl said. "I think she wants to take him back with her."

"He would never go."

China Girl shrugged. "Maybe not but I think she wants to make him. But you know what? I think you and Oz are a better couple than he would ever be with Annie."

Glinda couldn't help but smile. "That's very sweet of you China."

She went off to one of the many cozy rooms in the castle and sat on the couch feeling worried now. Could China Girl be right? Could Annie really want him to go with her? But more importantly, would Oscar ever go? She didn't know what she would do without him by her side.

All of a sudden she heard voices outside of the room. Oscar and Annie were back now. Before she could get up, Oscar was in the room. "There you are," he said. He went over and sat next to her and kissed her. "How are you honey?"

"I'm fine," she said even though she didn't feel very fine. "How was your day?"

"It was pretty fun," Oscar said. "Annie and I went all the way to the edge of Winkie Country. There was parade going on on Ambrose town."

"I passed that as well on the way to the southern castle," she said. "I'm sure OZ is nothing like what Annie has ever seen before."

Oscar chuckled. "She was definitely amazed."

"I'm glad you had fun," Glinda said. "Did anything...happen?" She said hesitantly.

Oscar was confused. "What?"

Glinda immediately regretted saying anything. "Nothing," she said quickly and looking down.

Then he realized. "Oh, you mean between me and Annie."

Glinda still felt guilty. "Oz, I didn't mean..."

He held her hands. "You have nothing to worry about Glinda."

"Really?" She said calming down as she saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"I promise," he said.

He remembered what had passed between him and Annie earlier that day. But he convinced himself it meant nothing. It was just a passing thing. He hadn't been that close to Annie in such a long time, it was just memories getting to him. It wouldn't happen again.


	7. True Feelings

Chapter 7:

True Feelings

The next day Annie was excited to spend another day in OZ, especially with Oscar. He was going to show her more of OZ that day and she was happy to have more time alone with him.

That's what she thought anyway until she realized that Glinda would come with them that day.

Glinda didn't have any other specific plans that day so Oscar invited her to come along with them. He knew something had bothered yesterday about Annie, maybe she instinctively knew that he had gotten close to her, Glinda was very intuitive after all. Either way he wanted to show her that nothing was amiss, and even still he loved having her by his side.

Annie however was disappointed. She didn't have to opportunity to walk close to him, hold his hand, or "accidentally" tr into his arms. Instead he held Glinda's hand all the time. They rode in Glinda's bubbles and the two of them floated along in one together. Annie tried not to let on how much all of it bothered her.

By that evening they had once again arrived back at the Emerald City castle.

"Oz, you said you'd show me your magic," Annie pointed out. "I'd love to see it."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Oscar said remembering. "Follow me to the throne room and I'll show you."

All of a sudden China Girl came in. "Hey Glinda, I want to show you what I did to Finley."

Glinda laughed and followed her. "I'll catch up with you two in a minute," she said to Oscar and Annie.

Meanwhile Oscar and Annie went up to the throne room.

"Prepare to be amazed at Oz the Great and Powerful!" Oscar said dramatically as he went behind the curtain.

Annie didn't know what to expect.

All of a sudden green smoke shot out of the ground, sparks flew, and then Oscar's face appeared in front of her in a cloud of colored smoke. "Who dares enter the throne room of the great and powerful Oz?!" He said.

Annie was amazed. "Oh my god!" She shouted. Once she composed herself from the shock she began to smile. "This is incredible!"

"Told you I was a wizard," he said with a smirk.

"How do you do this?" She looked around for a switch or a projection or something but she couldn't find anything.

Oscar just laughed. The inner workings of the wizard of OZ were a secret. He turned off the projection of the wizard and came from behind the curtain. "All of the secrets of the wizard of OZ are back there."

"I don't know what to say," Annie said coming over to him. "I've never seen anything like this before. This beautiful world, the castle, and now the wizard. I would stay here with you if I could."

"Wouldn't John miss you?" He pointed out.

Annie sighed. "It's not John that I want. There's something missing that John can't give me. I...I want you."

Oscar was surprised to hear her say that. "I don't understand Annie. Don't you love him?"

"I do...but I love you more. I realize now that marrying John was a terrible mistake. I should have stayed with you. It's just not the same with him..." She put her hands on his shoulders not being able to resist touching him anymore. "I love you Oz."

"Annie...I don't know what to say." Old feelings came back, feelings for her and old womanizing ways. A part of him wanted to kiss her, but the rest held him back.

"Say that you love me too," she whispered as she leaned closer to him.

Then she did it. She kissed him. Kissed him as hard as she could. This is what she had wanted for so long. He was the one that she loved, the only man that she ever would love.

Oscar didn't know what to do. At first be wanted to act on the impulse to kiss Annie back. But then again he couldn't. He could never love Annie as much as he loved Glinda, that much became clear to him now. Whatever part of his heart that Annie had, he didn't love her.

"Oz..."

He pulled away from Annie and saw Glinda in the doorway of the throne room looking more hurt than he'd ever seen her. In that moment it seemed like the world came crashing down on him. This couldn't be happening!

"Glinda!" He said. He removed Annie from him but before he could go over to his Glinda and explain everything she was gone.

"Oz, wait...!" Annie said trying to stop him before he left.

Instead he removed her hand from his wrist and ran off to find Glinda.


	8. Can Never Love Anyone Else

Chapter 8:

Can Never Love Anyone Else

The first place Oscar thought to look for Glinda was their bedroom. Unfortunately she wasn't there but something else was. Her necklace was left on the bedside table. He felt a pain in his heart as he picked it up.

He had messed up so badly this time and he knew it. Why did he battle with these feelings for Annie when all along it was Glinda who had always loved him and believed in him and cared about him? He just had to make Glinda see that Annie could never love him the way she did and he could never love her.

He ran out of the room to find her. The door to the balcony at the end of the hallway was open. He ran over and found Glinda looking out at the night sky. He walked over to her but she didn't look at him. Where did he begin? "Glinda...I'm sorry."

"You said you didn't love her," she said softly through her tears.

He put his hand on hers. "I don't."

She pulled her hand back. "Then why did you kiss you? You told me you didn't love her and that I had nothing to worry about. What am I supposed to think now?"

He sighed. "I know it looks bad. And truthfully...maybe I did still have feelings for Annie."

She felt like he'd stabbed her in the heart. "Oz, if you love her...then you can have her."

"Glinda..."

She looked at him. "All I want is for you to be happy. And if she makes you happy...then that's okay." Tears rolled down her face as she said it.

"But I don't love her. I love you." Oscar held her hand again. "I shouldn't have kissed Annie. At first I thought I still felt something for her but I don't. You're the one who always believed in me Glinda. You never gave up on me. You've made me a better person every day since the day I met you. Annie hasn't done those things. I could never love her as much as I love you. I promise you that."

Glinda couldn't help but smile. "You really mean that Oscar?"

"I do." He kissed very deeply. "I'll always love you Glinda. I can never love anyone else as much as I love you. You're the most incredible woman I've very known and I'll be damned if I was ever stupid enough to do something to lose you. Hell, I should have lost you a long time ago."

She ran her finger across his stubbly cheek. "You'll never lose me Oz." She leaned in and gave him another kiss.

He pulled the necklace out of his pocket. "Want this back?"

"Of course," she said with a smile and he put it on her.

He looked into her beautiful eyes, the windows to her beautiful soul. He didn't deserve her and he knew it. But he'd do whatever he could to make her happy and keep her by his side forever.

*WW*

After Oscar had left the throne room, Annie had gone to find him. This castle was such a maze, she didn't think she would ever find him in it. But she had managed to find him on the balcony with Glinda.

She didn't intrude, instead she listened and she heard everything.

Oscar was right. She hadn't believed in him. She hadn't trusted him. She gave up on him too quickly, and for what? A stable life with a man who didn't fill the void in her heart the way he did. She didn't deserve him.

But Glinda had done those things. She'd done all of that for him and more. She was even willing to let him go if that meant making him happy. Annie couldn't say that for herself. She had been willing to take him away from Glinda if it meant she could have him all to herself.

Oscar was a good man. The best she'd ever known. Seeing him with Glinda like this, she saw something that her and Oscar never had. He'd never looked at her or kissed her the way he did with Glinda. The two of them had a true love that she knew she would never have with Oscar and she had to accept it. She wanted him to be happy too and if she had to let him go, she would.


	9. Goodbye Forever

Chapter 9:

Goodbye Forever

The next morning Oscar had just finished breakfast. All of a sudden Annie came into the room.

" Hi Oz," she said hesitantly. She hadn't spoken to him since last night in the throne room and she didn't know what he'd think of her now.

"Hi Annie," he said coming over to her.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday," she said. "I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have done it, it was wrong."

"It's okay," he said gently. They were silent for a moment. "Annie, if you still love me, why did you get married to John?"

She sighed. "I thought he was what I needed. I had misjudged you. I regret that now. I see you for who you are and I see all that you've achieved. But I'm too late. I see how much you love Glinda. It's something that we never had and I can't take that away from you."

"Thank you Annie," he said. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, you were my first love. I don't want you to go on thinking I don't care about you. You'll always have a place in my heart." He gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You'll always have a place in my heart too, Oz," she felt tears sting her eyes. "I want you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy too," he said. "Go back to John and be the best you can be for him. He's very lucky to have you."

Glinda came into the room. "Good morning."

"I'm sorry Glinda," Annie said to her. "Everything I did was so wrong. I shouldn't have tried to take Oz away from you. But I see now how happy you make each other. I could never take that away from you."

"Thank you Annie," Glinda said reaching out and giving her a hug. She couldn't hate Annie. It was clear from the moment she met her that she wasn't a vicious person. And for that she could forgive her.

Annie sighed. "Well, I guess this is it. I should go home now. John is probably worried sick."

"I won't forget you Annie," Oscar said.

"I won't forget you either Oz," Annie said sadly. She wouldn't forget anything about him, he'd be in her heart forever.

With a wave of Glinda's wand, Annie found herself back in Kansas exactly where she had been standing when she ended up in OZ.

She went back home. The house was empty. She wondered where John could be. Wherever he was, he had to come back eventually. Since she was alone in the house, she collapsed onto the couch and cried.

She cried for being back home. The land of OZ was the most beautiful place she'd ever seen in her life. Kansas seemed too plain compared to it. And she cried for Oscar. She would never see him again. She desperately wished things had been different. She wished she could go back in time and turn down John's proposal and marry Oscar instead.

All of a sudden she heard the door open and she quickly wiped her tears.

John came into the room and immediately ran over to her. "Annie! I've been worried sick! Where have you been?!" He exclaimed as he hugged her and kissed her.

"I-I'm fine John..."

How would she ever explain OZ to him? Or was the real question would she? But Oscar was happy there with Glinda, so she had to be happy here with John. She would never forget though.


End file.
